Cabin Fever
by 5thRing
Summary: Erotic. Exposure to a toxin forces the ladies to stay indoors and counter the virus in an unique way.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place early in the series, and I've taken the liberty of adding (at least the idea of) each character having their own bedroom in the tower.**

**Chapter 1 is the setup. Chapter 2 starts the good stuff.**

**Also, since the setup is pretty much a formality, I made it amusingly corny.**

**Chapters 1-3 were originally written in '03 or '04. Chapters 4 & 5 were written Sept. of '10, so you may notice a difference.**

**I request constructive criticism, and I welcome any suggestion on how you think the existing chapters might be improved.**

.

.

.

Barbara Gordon looked up from the computer screen to see Helena and Dinah walk in. "Did you get the diaries and journal put back in time," she asked them.

"Yeah," Helena replied.

"Just barely," Dinah added. "A few seconds more and the crime scene unit would have walked in on us."

"Did you find anything out, yet," asked Helena?

"Are we going to mutate into hairy, slobbering beasts," Dinah asked.

"It's tedious enough keeping my legs and pits shaved," Helena quipped.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that," Barbara offered. "All of the important research notes were ripped out of the journal, and the diaries made only off-handed references to the research, but think I managed to piece together enough information to get a pretty good idea of what Milyka sprayed on us."

"And what was that," Helena asked.

"I believe it was some sort of pheromone or pheromone-based chemical," Barbara answered. "According to the diaries and the profiles, Milyka's father, Dr. Richard Cox, started out working for the same company as Dr. Pamela Isley, a.k.a. Poison Ivy."

"Who's that," Helena asked.

"She was a little before your time. Isley was researching and experimenting with plants when, as is often the case with scientists turned super villain, something went horribly wrong. Basically, she became immune to all forms of toxins, and she used plants and their more malevolent attributes as weapons.

"Anyway, before she went bad, Dr. Cox had a bit of a crush on her but was too afraid to approach her. They both worked in the same facility but in different labs. She was in plant research, he was in animal research, and he had more than once overheard her expressing her aversion to animals.

"Her change into Poison Ivy put him off her, and some years later, he went to Russia to work with one Dr. Katarina Puskovich. They were both specializing in pheromone research and making some amazing discoveries, and they decided that it would benefit them both more to work together. Things were progressing professionally until they each began to develop ulterior motives."

"Let me guess," Helena cut in. "They stole each other's research and they ended up killing each other."

"No, actually-"

"They both got into a fight at the lab," Dinah interrupted, "something went horribly wrong, and they both turned into super villains?"

Barbara and Helena both looked at the eager young blonde for a moment. Dinah felt suddenly felt slightly embarrassed.

Barbara continued. "No, actually they ended up getting happily married."

"What," Helena said, confused.

"Richard began to fall in love with Katarina, who did not seem to reciprocate, so he began using a pheromone formula on her. She was intending to try to use her own formula on him to convince him to help her defect. By the time they were done with their plans, he had successfully secreted her out of Russia and to the Gotham City Hall where they were married, thereby officiating her legal citizenship.

"That's so romantic... kind of," Dinah said.

"Yeah, in a perverse sort of way," Helena added.

"They continued their research and eventually gave birth to their first and only child- a daughter we all know so well as Milyka Cox," Barbara concluded.

"So, what, Milyka's a meta-human with special pheromone powers," Helena asked.

"Actually," replied Barbara, "she's a normal human who just followed in her parents' footsteps, moved to New Gotham, made incredible advancements in pheromone research, and used that knowledge to become a not-quite-so-super villain.

"That's a bit of an anti-climax," Helena said, disappointed.

"Perhaps, but that didn't make her any less dangerous. Let's not forget the army of men you fought," Barbara said.

"I won't anytime soon," Helena said, rubbing her shoulder.

"So, you're saying that we were just sprayed with a pheromone," Dinah asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem, right," Helena added.

"Not a long term one, at least," Barbara assured.

"So, we just take showers and get on with our so-called lives," Helena said.

"Not exactly," Barbara spoke slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean," Helena asked.

"Based on your description of the liquid, according to what was left in Milyka's journal, and the results of my tests, the pheromone is not simply on the skin like perfume. The pheromone actually works like a virus. It's absorbed through the skin, into the bloodstream.

"The virus is designed to remain active for only a limited amount of time, but for the time that it is at work, it causes its host to produce the super-pheromone instead of the host's normal pheromones. The journal also suggests that this was a slightly more advanced solution, but it says nothing to indicate exactly what the advancement might be."

"So, what does this mean? When I go to the club tonight, I shouldn't get too close to any guy," Helena asked.

"What it means is that none of us are going anywhere. At least not until morning," Barbara said.

"No way." Helena turned and started towards the door. "I haven't had any down time in a week. I need some non-ass-kicking fun, or I'm gonna go insane."

Barbara shouted to stop her. "If you go within ten feet of any male, he's going to be all over you." Helena stopped, none too pleased at the sudden thought of droves of men pawing all over her. "You'll have to literally beat them off with a stick. And that's just the known effects. Add to it all that the virus was designed based on Milyka's specific biology. I can't be sure what degree of difference that will make in our personal reactions. We might all react the same, or we might each react differently."

Helena turned walked back towards them. "So, we're all stuck here for the night. That's just great."

Dinah looked at Helena and smiled. "It won't be so bad. It'll be like a slumber party." Helena rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of Barbara. Dinah's smile dropped and she added, quietly, "I never got to have any slumber parties."

"So, exactly what time in the morning are we talking about, here," Helena asked, perturbed.

"Actually, the normal course of the virus is about twenty-four hours."

"But it's almost dark, now. You're not making any sense," Helena said.

Barbara was silent and apprehensive as she looked from Helena to Dinah and back again. "There seems to be an interesting attribute of the virus." She was silent for a few more seconds. "According to what I read in the journal, it seems that we might be able to shorten the active length of the virus."

"So. Let's do it. What do we need? More blood for an antidote?" Helena extended her arm and pushed up her coat sleeve. "Take it."

"No. It's not like that."

"What is it like, then?" Helena grew increasingly upset.

"I'm not sure exactly how it works, yet -I'll need to do more tests- but Milyka's notes suggest that the virus can be eliminated more quickly with..."

"With what," Helena asked.

Barbara held her breath, and then finally said it. "Orgasms."

Helena raised her eyebrows and Dinah gasped and said, weakly, "What?"

"What," Helena echoed more strongly. Barbara only made a face. "Are you kidding," Helena asked. Barbara shook her head. Helena turned and stomped across the room, stood behind the sofa, crossed her arms and stared at the translucent colored glass of the clock tower's windows.

Dinah, still stunned, looked down at Barbara and said timidly, "I can't have sex yet." She paused. "I'm a virgin," she said, thinking Helena would not hear her. "I'm not ready."

Helena turned and spoke. "She didn't say you had to have sex, just an orgasm.

Dinah took a few seconds to understand what she meant, and then looked back at Barbara. With her voice unchanged, she said, "I've never done that either."

"Why am I not that surprised," Helena said as he walked back towards them. Dinah frowned a little at the comment. Helena continued to speak. "So, basically, it's masturbate here, tonight, or stay cooped up here until tomorrow night. Either way, I'm still stuck here with you two."

"I can't miss school tomorrow. I have three tests," Dinah said, still a little shocked.

"Look," Barbara said, rolling her chair away from her desk and turning, slowly rolling away from the two ladies. "We all have places we need to be tomorrow morning," she turned and looked at them, "so why don't we just each go to our separate rooms and... deal with it?"

She started rolling towards her bedroom and added, "We're all in the same boat, so let's just... deal with it." She passed by them. "We can be mature about this. She rolled into her room without looking back and muttered, "We can deal with this," before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinah looked from the closed door to Helena. Helena looked down at her fearful confusion, but had no desire to deal with it. Helena back one step away, then turned and practically stomped into her bedroom.

Dinah just stood, watching as Helena disappeared through the doorway, without closing the door behind her. Seconds later she reappeared carrying a pillow and her comforter. "I gotta get out or I'm gonna go insane," she said as she walked towards the translucent colored glass door. "I'll be on the ledge."

Helena closed the door, and her vague silhouette quickly vanished as she stepped away from the glass. Dinah looked to Barbara's door, then back to the window, realizing that she had been left alone and uncertain of exactly what to do.

Sexuality was largely foreign territory for Dinah. Because she was basically avoided since an early age, she never had any friends, much less a boyfriend. Until she moved to New Gotham, what few even remotely sexual thoughts she might have had were so insignificant that they were negligible.

She was aware of masturbation, but had never once entertained thoughts of doing it, and now she suddenly, practically has to do it.

She looked to her own bedroom door for a moment, not really thinking any clear thoughts just yet. She went to the kitchenette and took a small bottle of water from the refrigerator. She twisted off the cap, took a swallow, and then slowly moved back towards Barbara's desk.

Eyes barely focused, she absentmindedly ran her fingers across various items on the desk. One of the items gave some resistance and then released with a soft click. The click registered only slightly in her mind, but she was brought out of her trance by the sudden change in light.

Dinah quickly looked towards the windows to see that they all were now transparent. The entire width of the glass wall was now a lightly tinted view of the cityscape, dark before the harsh light of the evening sun. It must have been a new modification Barbara made to the clock tower, because Barbara had never mentioned it.

The tint of the windows made the sunlight bearable, but it still took her eyes a moment to adjust to the abruptness of it. That is when she took notice of Helena sitting a little off to the left side, on her laid out comforter. Dinah gasped.

Dinah saw her from behind as Helena sat looking outward. Helena had her leather coat off and was in the process of pulling her black shirt off over her head. She was wearing a black bra. She always wore black.

Dinah realized that she should probably change the windows back, and she began to look down to the switch on the desk, but her gaze went quickly back to Helena.

Helena set her shirt aside, and then unzipped and pulled off her boots. She then stood up and unzipped her leather pants. She held the flaps open for a moment, just staring out over the city, and then she slowly slid her hands down her thighs, pushing the leather down as her spread fingers moved.

The sun shone from an angle that reflected the light off of the outer glass and on to Helena's back. What would have otherwise been a completely shaded view was the well-lit sight of Helena's ass as she bent over at the waist. She was wearing black thong panties. Helena stepped one foot out of the pants, kicked them aside with the other, and then slowly walked to the right.

Dinah jumped at the thought that Helena might see her through the glass, but before she was about to flip the switch again, she realized that if Helena could see through the glass from the outside, then she probably would have the moment she turned sideways.

As she continued to watch Helena's lack of reaction, Dinah realized also that Barbara probably would not ever allow the inside of the clock tower to be seen from the outside. It must have been like the two-way mirrors at the police station.

As Helena walked across the ledge, Dinah walked over to the sofa and sat down with her feet up and her back against the arm.

.

.

.

Helena had been on her feet all day: running, jumping, kicking people. The cool, flat cement of the ledge felt good on the bare soles of her feet. This Milyka may have been the least deadly villain she's been up against, but she's definitely the one who's kept her the busiest.

Going a whole week with barely enough time to sleep, and no time to unwind, maybe the solitude and quiet of the clock tower ledge was better than a night at the club. It was a clear evening, the air was fresh, and at this height, the breeze was unusually soft. It was very pleasant.

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She had made the mistake of wearing the one that was a little too tight, and it had been rather constricting, which was particularly unpleasant during a fight. She released the elastic and it pulled the material out of the shallow impression that it had made in her skin. It was a brief pleasure.

She wore it loose for a moment, stretching up her arms, feeling the material rub her in ways that, ordinarily, it would not. She paid particular attention to the feel of the breeze across the freshly exposed underside of her breasts. She stood on her toes and stretched her spine a moment.

She lowered her arms and leaned over a little, letting her bra fall away from her torso and down her arms, and then she dropped it against the nearly opaque glass. Without really thinking, she put her hand against the glass, but its coolness caught her attention. She turned and faced the glass, put both palms flat against it at shoulder level, and closed her eyes, concentrating on letting the glass absorb the heat from her skin.

She moved forward, until her forehead made contact, paused a moment to take in the feel, and then began to slowly roll her head from one side to the other on the glass. After a few rolls, she turned her head a bit further and pressed her entire cheek against the cool surface. She turned to the other cheek.

She jumped slightly as her nipple accidentally grazed the surface of the glass. Head still on the cool surface, she focused her attention on moving her torso. The nipple touched again, and she quickly pulled it away. She repeated the movement, delighting in each tiny jolt of sensation that shot through her chest.

After her nipples became accustomed to the feel, she finally pressed her breasts fully against the glass. She held them there a moment, then pulled back to move over slightly. A few times later, she held them against the glass and moved her body in a small, circular motion. Finally, she pressed as much of her body as she could to the glass, waited a moment, and then slowly rolled to do the same with her back.

.

.

.

Watching Helena turn, Dinah had only just realized that she had one hand on her breast and the other grazing her inner thigh. Surprised, she lifted her hands off her body about an inch, but then her attention became once again transfixed on Helena's body as her buttocks pressed flat against the window.

Helena extended her arms outward with the backs of her hands and arms first against the glass, but she kept her body in subtle continuous movement, Dinah presumed, to let as much of her skin as she could manage have some contact.

Dinah pushed her flats off with her toes and settled into the sofa a little more. She was barely aware of the increasing warmth in her belly, but she did notice her that panties were a little damp when she moved her legs. That was when it hit her that watching another female was arousing her. She found it startling, since she was attracted to guys, but then she recalled what Barbara had said about the unknown effects of the pheromone virus.

Her own bra had become a bit uncomfortable, so she leaned forward to unhook it and slip it off, leaving her shirt on. She leaned back again, and let her hands return to their resting positions. Dinah's focus renewed as Helena pulled away from the glass.

.

.

.

Helena ran her hands from her hips upward, across her stomach, over her ribs and cupped her breasts for a moment as she turned to once again face the glass. She moved her grip to around her breasts, and then leaned in and used her hands to rub her nipples against the glass for a few seconds.

She released her grip, rubbed her palms across her nipples, and then moved her hands up her chest and neck to her cheeks, her forehead, and finally through her hair. She felt strangely cleansed, almost as if she had just taken a shower. She also felt decidedly aroused.

Helena was fighting the urge to put her hands between her legs. She had always found a certain pleasure in forcing herself to suffer the want for a little while. The tiny, barely noticeable flexes of the muscles in the stomach and thighs as she continues to fight the natural urge to move towards satisfaction. The gentle torture as the quivering teases.

She walked across the ledge to one of the stone gargoyles that face outward, casting their unblinking eyes across their shared protectorate. She turned, rested her butt against the stone, and then leaned back between the creature's wings. Still mostly in an upward position, she laid herself on the back of the beast and closed her eyes.

Helena stroked her thighs and stomach, easing increasingly closer to the center, and then as she was nearly upon it, she moved her hands up her body to her breasts where she squeezed and stroked their fullness. She licked two of her fingers and then spread the wetness around one nipple, and then repeated the process with the other hand for the other nipple.

.

.

.

Dinah watched intently as Helena began to pinch and pull her nipples. Dinah decided to follow Helena's lead, so she pushed her shirt up over her breasts, licked her fingers, and then began mimicking Helena's actions. When Helena pinched and pulled, Dinah pinched and pulled. When Helena stroked her thigh, Dinah did likewise.

Suddenly Helena did something that Dinah did not expect. Dinah paused as she watched Helena grab one of her breasts, lean her head down, and then lick her own nipple. Dinah looked down at one of her own breasts, gripped it, stuck out her tongue, and then bent her head down.

Since her breasts were a little smaller than Helena's, she found it to be a slightly greater effort than it appeared. She found the sensation to be pleasant, though the stretching was not, so she decided to not bother with that particular technique.

Dinah returned her gaze to Helena who was slowly sliding her fingers under the waistband of her thong panties. Dinah quickly pulled her skirt up and did the same, though she never wore thongs.

Mirroring Helena, Dinah very slowly slid her fingers down into the sides of her waistband. She caught the band with her thumbs and then began pushing the cotton panties down her thighs. A flood of excitement washed through her as she realized that she was doing this in the clock tower's living room.

She looked down to watch as her blonde pubic hair came into view, and for a split second, saw a string of her own moisture stretch the fraction of an inch between the soaked crotch of her panties and her vaginal lips. She was momentarily fascinated by it, but quickly looked up again to see what Helena was going to do next.

Helena was once again bent completely over at the waist. Her hands and panties were at her ankles, and she seemed to be staying in that position. Dinah leaned forward and pushed her panties as far down as she could, not quite able to reach as far as Helena. As she came to a stop, she was suddenly shot through by the sensation of her unexpectedly sensitive lips grazing the slightly textured leather couch.

Dinah gasped and then realized why Helena was still in that position. Dinah raised a bit, and then bent over again, but the feeling was not anywhere near as good as the first time. She went ahead and set herself back up against the arm of the couch. She played with her nipples some more as she waited for Helena's next move.

A moment more passed, and then Helena arose and kicked her thong toward the glass. Helena ran her fingertips lightly down her belly, and Dinah did the same. Her stomach twitched gently as she was nearly tickling herself. Continuing to copy Helena, Dinah spread her legs somewhat and stroked further downward, skipping over her skirt bunched up around her hips, and into the feathery hair of her bush.

She noticed Helena's patch was smaller than her own. Dinah never bothered with what her underwear would hide. She noticed also that Helena's mound was shaven clean.

Helena played in her bush a few seconds, and then, both palms flat on skin, ran the edges of her forefingers along the crease where her thighs meet her crotch. Dinah did the same and gasped at the sensation as her finger grazed the side of her mound. She had never been this sensitive before. But then, she had never been aroused before.

Helena slid her hands back up, and then finally slid one hand down directly over her mound. Dinah temporarily lost control of her breath with the first stroke, but the ones that followed were less startling.

Helena suddenly switched to using one finger and moved it just along the center crease of her mound. Dinah did the same. She mimicked Helena's few runs up and down along the crease, but Dinah was surprised to see Helena's disappear inside. Dinah paused, uncertain, and just watched as Helena repeatedly withdrew her finger and reinserted it.

Dinah was apprehensive at first, thinking it slightly gross, but she decided to go ahead. She slipped her finger inside, and it was amazing. Her eyes closed almost involuntarily and her mouth opened and sucked in a breath. She began moving her finger in and out and she let out a high, quiet moan. One hand gripped her thigh as the other worked, and she spread her legs wider.

When she regained some control over herself, she opened her eyes and looked down to see her finger appear and disappear. She became aware of the fact that her finger was extremely wet. In the back of her mind, she realized that most girls her age would not have been surprised by any of this, and she might have felt a little embarrassed if she was not so enthralled by the pleasure.

She thought to look at Helena and saw her quickly moving her fingers over her vaginal lips. Dinah was curious about that, as well, but not enough to want to stop what she was already doing.

Helena stopped and walked over to her comforter and lay down. The sun was dropping down below the horizon and an orange glow was cast across Helena's flesh. She appeared to be as hot as Dinah felt. She continued to watch as Helena began to feverishly work her mound and one of her breasts. Her head was turned toward the glass, her eyes closed, and her mouth opening and closing.

The sun was almost out of sight, and Helena eyes opened a few times, but after about the third time, she suddenly looked surprised. Helena froze, and then Dinah realized that Helena was not longer looking at the glass, as she had been, but instead Helena was looking directly at her.

Somehow, the light must have been as such to let someone see inside, at least from that close proximity. Dinah's stomach was suddenly in her throat. Shocked and embarrassed, she pulled herself back up into her original sitting position and pulled down her shirt and skirt.

Helena's face went blank, and Dinah's fear increased as Helena got up from the comforter and walked over to the glass door. Right before she pulled the door open, she leaned her head in close to it and then looked directly at Dinah again. She opened the door, stepped inside, eyes on Dinah, and then she shut the door and turned her head to look.

She turned around and took a few slow steps backwards as she looked from one end of the glass wall to the other. She too must have been unaware of the new feature. Dinah thought for sure that she would be furious, but then Helena turned around and was smiling a little.

Dinah was frozen in place as Helena drew closer. With Helena, smiling did not necessarily mean all was going to be well with everyone in the vicinity. Dinah kept her eyes locked on Helena's and her heart was pounding in here ears and everywhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

Helena reached the sofa, and Dinah was no longer breathing. Helena then gracefully dropped to her knees in front of Dinah, reached out her left hand and touched Dinah's right knee. Dinah jumped and gasped for air. Helena's smile increased at the reaction, then she pulled Dinah's leg off of the sofa, set her foot on the floor and then pushed her leg wider.

.

.

.

Dinah had difficulty breathing as she watched and felt Helena's hands gently slide up the tops of her legs. Her hands traveled over Dinah's skirt to her waist, and then Dinah gasped again as Helena's finger disappeared beneath her shirt. Dinah's stomach twitched as Helena's hands and fingers move over her belly and ribs.

Helena's thumbs made one gentle swipe across the underside of Dinah's breasts before Helena slid her hands back down. Dinah felt slightly relieved until she realized that her shirt was being lifted up. She could will herself to do little more than comply, so she raised her arms to allow Helena to take the shirt completely off of her.

Still smiling, Helena dropped the shirt and placed a hand carefully on Dinah's cheek. Dinah felt somewhat comforted: she certainly no longer felt that her life might be in danger, but she was still terribly nervous.

Helena slid her hand down Dinah's face, her fingers traced down her neck, and then Helena rested her palm flat over Dinah's heart, delighting in the rapid pounding that she could feel through the girl's chest.

Helena looked to her own hands, and Dinah's eyes soon followed to see Helena tracing a line with her finger down Dinah's breast. Dinah sucked in a small breath as the finger began to circle her nipple, which quickly stiffened.

Helena moved her head forward, and then she placed a delicate kiss on the other nipple. A quick lick followed, and then Dinah found herself looking into her eyes once again. Those eyes moved closer, and then closed. Dinah's remained fixed open as Helena's face drew closer. Their lips just barely grazed each other, and then Dinah let out a faint squeak and uncontrollably jerked backward slightly.

Helena withdrew and opened her eyes for just a moment, then closed them again as she lowered her face to Dinah's stomach. Helena kissed her belly twice then gave it a short, light stroke with the tip of her tongue.

Helena pulled back, moving her hands down to just below the hem of Dinah's skirt, and then slid her hands up Dinah's thighs, pushing the skirt upward. Helena slipped her hands around and beneath Dinah's buttocks, and then she stood off of her knees just enough to pull Dinah's body downward on the sofa, causing the skirt to ride up fully around her waist.

Dinah instinctively put her hand over her crotch, but after Helena dropped back to her knees, she took Dinah's hands and lifted them. Staring into Dinah's eyes, Helena licked the tips of Dinah's fingers and then dropped them further up onto her breasts. Dinah did not move. She only watched as Helena pushed her legs apart.

Dinah didn't think her heart could beat any faster, but her exposure proved otherwise. She felt a little light-headed the moment Helena cast her eyes downward. Not since her parents, when she was a small child, has anyone ever seen her naked body. She certainly had never been spread before someone.

She held her breath as Helena's chin and mouth disappeared behind her wispy blonde carpet.

The feel of her tongue was exquisite. Dinah managed to watch for a moment but soon could not prevent her eyes from closing and her head from pushing backward into the sofa cushion. Dinah gripped the stuffed leather as a wave of heat flowed from her center outward.

.

.

.

Helena marveled at the girl's reaction. All she had done so far was run her tongue up and down Dinah's moist crease, yet by her reaction, it was as if she were already having an orgasm. Was it a physical side effect of the pheromone, or was it simply because Dinah was a virgin and so sexually innocent, despite her age.

She pushed her tongue into the girl's slit and took great pleasure in her moan. Helena knew Dinah looked up to her, but she never imagined the girl would have wanted to masturbate while watching her. Helena felt honored and wanted to make sure Dinah's first orgasm was one worth remembering.

Helena spent a few minutes lavishing the walls of Dinah's cunt and gently pulling the taut lips with her teeth before moving upward. Helena pursed her lips, began gently grazing Dinah's inner thighs with her fingernails, and then exhaled slowly, forcing a stream of air directly onto Dinah's clit.

The young girl released a high shuddering moan that lasted as long as Helena's breath, and the sound excited Helena's desire further. Helena opened her mouth and shoved her face into the girl. Her lips encircled the hard clit and she sucked it hard. She heard a quiet scream and then felt hands around her head.

Dinah raised her hips off the couch, and then Helena quickly slid her hands beneath the blonde's ass. She held the girl suspended as she worked her clit with ravenous force. Helena worked her fingers into the tight crack of Dinah's soft cheeks then spread them apart. She extended a finger further and started caressing the girl's anus.

Dinah's juices began to flow more freely and were suddenly dribbling out over Helena's lower lip. Helena felt drops falling from her chin onto the leather of the sofa. The girl was absolutely delicious.

Helena was a little surprised that Dinah had not yet cum, and she wondered if perhaps she might succeed in taking the girl even farther than a simple orgasm.

Helena moved one hand over Dinah. She used her finger and thumb to part the girl's cunt lips and pull them up at the top to expose the clit. Continuing to concentrate on the girl's hard nub, she lifted her chin enough to slip two fingers of her other hand into Dinah.

It was a tight fit as Dinah's vaginal muscles tried to grab at Helena's fingers. Helena began to rub the skin behind the girl's clitoris. Dinah almost immediately began to buck her hips up and down and then grabbed handfuls of Helena's black hair and pulled.

The pulling was almost to the point of hurting, and then Dinah suddenly released her grip, and let out a small yell. Helena looked upward, over the girl's yellow bush, to see her suddenly trying to half sit up.

Dinah had one hand on the back of the sofa and the other hand clutching at the edge of the cushion. Her eyes and her mouth were wide open, and she let out repeated moans, each one higher than the last. She's almost there, Helena thought to herself.

Suddenly, Dinah's entire body tensed. For one split second, she was frozen with only a short broken gasp of sound in her throat. As the sound released into a continuous cry, the girl's body convulsed wildly as a stream of liquid jetted out from between her cunt lips.

Helena managed to pull her face and hand away in time to see it all, but she was also in the line of fire. Helena was a little surprised, but tremendously pleased as Dinah's ejaculate sprayed into the center of her chest. Her mouth opened to a smile, and she let out a short laugh as Dinah drenched her with stream after stream of warm fluid. She thought to lower her face just in time to catch some of the last stream in her mouth.

Helena held the delicious drink in her mouth and grinned at the sight of Dinah's face. Dinah looked completely shocked and confused, and almost mortified. Helen swallowed and let out another small laugh.

"That was great," Helena said.

"What happened," Dinah asked, trying to catch her breath. "Did I just pee on you?" She pulled her hips back and sat up against the arm of the sofa, trying to put distance between herself and Helena, not to mention the pool on the cushion.

"No," Helena said assuring. "No. You just ejaculated. It was fantastic."

"What? Girls can't do that."

"Yes they can. You just did. How did it feel?"

Dinah stared at the pool and said nothing for a few seconds. Helena could see that she was still shocked. Unfortunately, the shock had prevented Dinah from fully enjoying the experience, especially the after-experience.

"Dinah," Helena said, to snap the girl out of her trance. "It's okay. Stop worrying about it. A lot of women wish they could do what you just did." Helena moved herself closer to the girl. She knelt on the floor beside Dinah's hips.

"Hey," Helena said softly as she placed her left hand on the side of Dinah's face to try to comfort her. She used her other hand to gently stroke upward along Dinah's inner thigh. She looked down to her hand as she slipped her finger into the girl's cunt once more. She coated her fingers with Dinah's juices then pulled them out again.

Helena looked back to Dinah's confused face and brought her fingers closer to the girl's lips.

"Here. Taste."

"What? No," Dinah said, pulling her head back and shaking it a little.

Helena moved her left hand to gently hold the side of Dinah's neck, just beneath her jaw. "It's okay. It tastes good." She brought her wet fingers closer to Dinah's lips. "Try it," she said, tilting her own head slightly as she carefully ran her fingers across Dinah's closed lips.

Dinah almost whimpered.

"Open your mouth," Helena said quietly, in a comforting tone. Dinah obeyed. "Taste."

Dinah stuck her tongue out just a little and Helena moved the wet fingers into the girl's mouth. Dinah did not move for a second, but then she closed her lips around the fingers. Helena then slowly pulled her fingers out.

Helena could see the subtle movements of Dinah's mouth indicating that the girl was exploring the flavor. It seemed that she was not at all displeased with the taste of her own juice.

Helena reached down between Dinah's legs again. She entered and moved her hand back and forth, wanting not only to coat her fingers again, but to also incite some more pleasure for Dinah.

Though Dinah made no sound, Helena could see the pleasure in her eyes as they relaxed. Helena withdrew and then brought the coated fingers to her own mouth. She watched as Dinah eyes fixed on her actions. Helena sucked the fingers clean but did not swallow the juice.

She reached the hand down and cupped one of Dinah's breasts, squeezing as she moved her head closer. Helena barely felt any resistance as her left hand held the girl's head in place, and then their lips met.

Helena explored Dinah's mouth, sharing the flavor. At first, Helena was doing all the work but soon Dinah caught on and they both took turns sucking each other's tongues clean.

They kissed for a few minutes, and then Helena began to guide Dinah with her as she moved backward. Never parting, Helena sat on the wet sofa and laid down on her back with Dinah lying on top of her.

Helena released Dinah's neck, found the girl's hand, and then placed it on her own breast. Helena's nipple slowly stiffened to a bud in Dinah's palm as she guided the girl's hand to squeeze. Once Dinah was working on her own, Helena moved to push the girl's skirt further down.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena placed both of her hands on Dinah's bare back and then slid them down. At Dinah's waist, Helena pointed her fingertips downward and continued the path under the waistband of Dinah's skirt, stopping only when her thumbs were hooked.

She slid her palms wider apart over Dinah's upper buttocks not only for the feel of it, but also to move the waistband over Dinah's hips. The skirt went with Helena's hands as she moved them further down the soft cheeks. She cupped their fullness firmly and momentarily pulled Dinah's hips into her own.

Helena released and continued her path down but was able to go only as far as Dinah's thighs. She moved her hands from Dinah's ass to the sides of the girl's face. Helena kissed Dinah a few more times before pulling the girl's head away a few inches.

Helena looked into Dinah's now open and curious eyes. Helena smiled and said, "Stand up", in a manner as to indicate that she had something special in mind.

.

.

.

Dinah released Helena's breast and hesitantly and complied with the order. Helena let go of her face and stood as well.

Her movement was a little awkward with her skirt practically binding her thighs together. Her mind was still a bit of a whirl, so she was not sure if she should finish removing the skirt or pull it back up. As her nerves crept back, she defaulted to modesty and pulled the skirt back up.

She was about to cross her arms over her breasts, but before she could act, Helena had closed in for another kiss. Dinah's nerves began to subside again, but her hands seemed to suspend mindlessly in the air at her sides.

She suddenly felt Helena's hands cupping her breasts. Helena squeezed once before sliding her hands down, fingers grazing Dinah's nipples, over the front of Dinah's body. Halfway down, Helena pointed her fingers outward to continue along the sides of Dinah's stomach.

At Dinah's waist, Helena began pushing the skirt off of Dinah's hips once again. Once the material was past her buttocks, it freely dropped onto the floor around her ankles.

Helena pulled her head away, and Dinah opened her eyes to see what was next. The slight smile was back on Helena's face as she said softly, "Come here". Helena immediately took Dinah's hand in hers as she turned and began leading Dinah toward the door of the glass wall.

Dinah's heart rate increased as she realized the Helena wanted them to go outside. Dinah paused.

"Whoa. I." She was not entirely sure of what to say. She had no general problem being out on the roof, but she was apprehensive about being out there nude. Her mind worked furiously to try to rationalize not going. It was now dark outside. The tower's lights pointed upward to partially illuminate the out walls. Only someone in a helicopter with a spotlight would actually be able to see them.

"What?" Helena asked, concerned. Dinah simply had no argument against it, and her silence prompted Helena to proceed guiding her. Helena opened the door and held it as Dinah walked through.

.

.

.

Helena closed the door and walked to the middle of the roof. She continued to hold Dinah's hand to comfort her. The breeze had picked up and it was slightly cooler, but it was still comfortable.

"You've never been outside naked, have you?" Helena asked, still amused by Dinah's innocence.

"No."

Helena made a quick determination of wind direction, and then she gently pointed Dinah's front into the breeze. Helena moved around to behind Dinah. She raised both of Dinah's arms straight out and whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes."

Helena let go of Dinah and slowly walked around the girl. When Helena saw that Dinah's eyes were closed, she spoke.

"Feel the breeze." She continued circling Dinah. "But focus on the different parts of your body. Feel it pass between your fingers. Over the hairs on your arms." Helena gave Dinah a moment to explore the sensations.

When Helena was behind Dinah again, she leaned her head over Dinah's right shoulder. She guided Dinah's arms straight up, though the right arm was bent slightly to accommodate Helena's head.

Helena lightly glided her fingertips down the underside of Dinah's arms. As they dipped into Dinah's armpits, Helena whispered into her ear, "Feel it here," and then took her fingers away.

After a moment, Helena reached a hand around to Dinah's front, and with one finger, made a feathery sweep between Dinah's breasts, whispering again, "Feel it here."

Helena's enhanced night vision allowed her to see goose bumps rise across the skin of Dinah's breasts, and to see Dinah's nipples extend as they stiffened.

She guided Dinah to turn her body almost completely sideways to the breeze. Taking the greatest of care to make as little contact as possible, Helena grazed a finger across the tip of Dinah's right nipple, saying, "Feel it here."

She heard Dinah gasp. She could also feel the light tremor as a shudder went through Dinah's body.

Helena grazed horizontally across Dinah's stomach, passing over her belly button. "Here."

A moment later she brushed across Dinah's pubic hair. "Here."

Another moment passed, and then Helena turned the girl again until her back was to the wind. Helena used her feet to guide Dinah to widen her stance, and then Helena pulled her head from its embrace.

Dinah tried to lower her arms, but Helena gently repositioned Dinah's arms so that her elbows were in the air, but her arms could rest on her head.

Helena moved to Dinah's side. From behind the girl, Helena carefully and precisely positioned her hand between Dinah's legs, without making contact. She did so partly to block the wind before making a grazing sweep from the front of Dinah's vaginal crease to the back, "Here", she whispered, continuing up the line of Dinah's posterior crevice.

.

.

.

Dinah felt as if her legs were about to buckle. Adrenaline had heightened her senses. She was in such a vulnerable position.

The breeze teased her more sensitive areas as if it were Helena's surprisingly gentle fingers. She'd never even imagined such things.

Suddenly, she felt Helena's touch again. Helena lowered her arms, which was something of a relief, because they were beginning to tire. What was next, Dinah wondered, as she opened her eyes?

Helena was back in front of her. She took Dinah's hand and led her toward the ledge. Dinah followed.

At the ledge, Helena moved around to behind Dinah again and positioned Dinah against the stone and facing out across the city. Helena took Dinah's wrists and placed them at her sides, holding them there while she moved into a position to the rear left of Dinah, releasing the right wrist.

Helena held Dinah's left hand with her own left hand, and placed her right hand on the center of the girl's back. "Look out there," Helena said. "Thousands of people out there." Dinah felt Helena's hand slowly move down her spine.

"In that office building where the lights are on." Helena's hand dipped into the small of Dinah's back.

"People in those cars down there." Dinah felt Helena's fingers spread as they moved across her ass and held her cheek.

"And none of them know that you're up here doing this." Before Dinah knew it, Helena had pressed Dinah's fingers against Helena's mound and started stroking herself with them. Dinah gasped and momentarily froze, except for her left arm, which she was apparently content to leave under Helena's control.

Dinah felt hair against her palm, but her fingers were brushing the bare skin Helena's pussy lips. As Helena's fingertips crept into the crack of Dinah's ass, Dinah's fingertips were being plunged into the crack of Helena's cunt. Dinah was at a loss for thought, so she just stood there and took in the sensations.

The manipulation by Helena's fingers, the soft walls of the warm orifice, the growing moisture: All of these things fascinated and enthralled her, but Dinah began to notice that a mild spark flashed in her mind every time her fingers brushed against Helena's hard clit.

Dinah's thoughts returned, and what singular realization came to the forefront was that she hasn't been in control of herself. She did not feel any animosity toward Helena for taking control, but it was simply the fact that another person did have to take control that Dinah did not like.

If she was going to be a super hero, then she needed to be in control of herself. The thought momentarily flashed away as Helena lifted the puppet hand to Dinah's lips.

"Open up," Helena said quietly, and Dinah once again complied without hesitation. Dinah's eyes closed as Helena's fluid made contact with her tongue. Dinah closed her mouth and drew the liquid from her fingers. Dinah noticed that she and Helena did not taste the same: similar, but different, but delicious nonetheless.

Dinah decided that now was the time to step up. She opened her eyes and turned to face Helena. Helena released Dinah's hand and adjusted her position to accommodate Dinah's movement. Curious anticipation sparkled in Helena's eyes.

Dinah lowered her gaze to Helena's breasts. Dinah withdrew her saliva soaked fingers from her mouth and, like a balloon, floated them down to Helena's nipple. Dinah made one circle, and then the breeze on the wetness brought the bud immediately to life.

Helena exhaled a laughing breath in pleasure, and then Dinah rewet her fingers for the other nipple, repeating the action. When the second nipple stiffened, Dinah inspected it with both her eyes and fingers, as best she could in the ambient light

If anyone had asked Dinah before tonight whether she would ever be sexual with another woman, she would have rejected the notion instantly, and even perhaps with disgust, but Dinah was resolved to do this, because she had something to prove, both to herself, and to a lesser degree, to Helena.


	5. Chapter 5

_There she is_, Helena thought to herself. This turnabout was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Dinah glanced over to the comforter that lay spread over the flat roof, and then looked back to Helena. _The girl's got an idea_, Helena thought proudly.

Dinah took Helena's hand and apparently took on the role of guide. Helena followed quite willingly until they both stopped in the middle of the comforter.

"Lay down," Dinah said quietly, almost choking out the words. The girl was obviously nervous, though she did not want to show it anymore.

Helena lay down, hands at her sides, right leg straight and left leg bent with the knee up. She kept her eyes on Dinah in anticipation.

At Helena's right side, Dinah lowered to rest on her knees. Helena watched and felt as Dinah began tracing lines over her breasts and stomach. She wanted to close her eyes, but the greater desire was to witness Dinah's face.

The girl had only one expression for the moment. It was almost clinical, but softer, as Dinah inspected Helena's anatomy.

Dinah's hand came to rest on Helena's ribcage, and then she simultaneously adjusted her position and rotated her head to move her long, blonde hair over her right shoulder. Of course, Helena knew what that meant, and as predicted, Dinah bent over, lowering her head over Helena's torso.

Helena tilted her head back slightly, finally closing her eyes, and then she felt tongue and lips around her nipple. It was magnificent. The girl certainly was not skilled, but just the fact that it was Dinah's first time made it wonderful.

Helena wanted to tell her to gently bite, but she resisted the urge. Helena wanted to see what exactly would come naturally to Dinah. The girl's suckling tugs would have to suffice.

Soon, Helena felt kisses trailing down the center of her ribs and over her belly, pausing for a quick dip of the tongue into her naval, but then Dinah pulled away. Helena looked to see Dinah, less than gracefully, maneuvering backward and trying to figure out the best position to take next. It made Helena smile.

Dinah finally spread Helena's legs wider and placed herself between them. Dinah absentmindedly stroked up and down Helena's thighs as she stared into the furry darkness where they joined. Was the girl apprehensive or trying to decide exactly how to proceed?

The question was rendered moot when Dinah's hands traveled up over the front of Helena's hips. They moved, mirrors of each other, around the general perimeter of Helena's coifed bush, as if they were preparing a surface. Then thumbs brushed through.

Helena noted to herself that Dinah had not made any eye contact with her since she started. It was clear that Dinah was focused on the task. It was amateur but forgivable, all things considered.

Dinah's thumbs spread her labia and stroked just inside, one thumb up a bit higher to push and rub her clit. Upon contact, Helena's eyes closed again and, to her surprise, released a light vocalized sigh.

Helena was not usually so easy to incite to involuntary audible reactions. She wondered if it was the pheromone virus at work, but the thought was cut short with a gasp when Dinah's mouth made contact.

Dinah must have remembered what Helena had done for her, because the girl's tongue went quickly from stroking to flicking.

"Yeah," Helena said quietly to herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind was still the intent to resist giving instruction, but "Oh, yeah. Suck it," accidentally slipped out in a high wince.

Soon a vacuum force pulled at her clit, released and then pulled again. Helena pressed her palms to the comforter and raised her hips. Dinah's hands quickly moved to cup Helena's ass as it made shallow bobs in the air.

Helena barely registered one of Dinah's hands moving again until she felt a finger slip deep into her cunt. "Ohhhh yeah. That's it," Helena exhaled. The finger slid back and forth, rotating side to side gradually.

Suddenly, Dinah's mouth was gone, and her finger wiggled deep inside as if it were searching. Helena just knew intuitively what Dinah was looking for, and even though it had been only a few seconds, the wait was quickly becoming frustrating.

"At the top," Helena managed to say between breaths. "The ridges." Time seemed to slow down, allowing Helena to clearly feel Dinah's finger finally moving into the correct position. "Right there!"

Dinah began pumping her hand back and forth. The arousal quickly increased but began to plateau. "Faster," Helena barely said. Dinah increased the speed, and Helena was driven higher. Helena's mind and body locked into place, and the only sound she was able to make was a continuous "Nnnnnnnng".

Helena suddenly and involuntarily released.

.

.

.

Dinah knew what was coming, but that didn't stop it from surprising her. Dinah let out a little scream as the liquid erupted from between Helena's legs, and Dinah's hands recoiled.

Intentional or not, Helena's hips were ideally positioned to allow the spray to hit Dinah right in the forehead first. As Helena's hips rotated down, so too did the stream down the front of Dinah's body.

Dinah's hands were suspended in the air until most of the fluid had run off of her face. Still not entirely sure whether or not she should feel disgusted, Dinah began to wipe the ejaculate from around her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Don't stop," she heard Helena say. Dinah looked to see Helena rapidly pumping her own finger in her vagina.

Before Dinah could prepare herself, another spray erupted, but this time it hit her chest. Helena looked almost as if she were having a seizer. The spray had stopped, but a little more fluid dribbled out of Helena's slit as she lay convulsing on the comforter.

Dinah just watched in amazement until Helena finally calmed to the point of just laying there, panting. After a moment, Helena opened her eyes and looked at Dinah, briefly, before sucking her fingers clean.

Helena put her hand back on her pussy for more juice, and then brought it to her mouth a second time. Helena then looked at Dinah again, licking and weakly smiling.

Dinah exhaled a laugh as she looked down at her hands and body. "Wow," she said, and then looked back to Helena.

Helena just stared back at her, still enjoying the taste of her own juice. Dinah figured that it was her turn. Dinah sniffed the back of her fingers. She hesitated briefly, but then put her fingers in her mouth. It was a different flavor than Helena's lubrication. It was also less sticky, but still delicious.

"Cool, huh?" Helena asked.

"Yeah," Dinah replied amidst a half laugh.

Helena ran her fingers over her own body as she said, "I think I may need some help getting up."

"Okay. I can understand that." Dinah stood up and Helena reached a hand out to meet hers. Dinah grasped Helena's hand and then pulled, helping Helena to her feet.

Helena stood in front of Dinah and looked over her dripping body. "Look at you." Helena then began wiping some of the fluid across and off of Dinah's skin. To Dinah's surprise, Helena leaned down and licked some of it off of her breasts and cleavage.

Helena raised her arms and rested her elbows on Dinah's shoulders. Helena held the upper back of Dinah's head in her palms, and then kissed Dinah on the lips.

Caught off guard, Dinah's hands held Helena's sides as she returned the long kiss.

After a while, Helena pulled her lips away, but pressed her forehead to Dinah's forehead. Helena brought her hands down to casually pet Dinah's shoulders and upper arms.

"Hey," Helena said, somewhat slyly.

"What," Dinah replied.

Helena ran her forefinger down the side of Dinah's cheek. "Do you think Barbara needs any help," Helena asked?

Dinah did not know how to respond to that. "Can… she…" Dinah asked, uncertain? Can Barbara even feel anything from the waist down, Dinah wondered?

"She's never really told me, but she's never given me the impression that she can't at least feel something." Helena dropped her hand from view, but Dinah felt it on her pussy as Helena added, "Here, I mean."

Dinah gasped lightly as Helena's hand cupped the front of Dinah's mound and slipped her middle finger just inside the length of her crease. Continuing the fluid motion, Helena then drew her hand upward in a single stroke over her clit.

Dinah let out a faint whimper.

"I mean, if not, then what exactly has she been doing in there this whole time," Helena asked?

Dinah smiled coyly. "That's a good question. We should go find out."

.

.

.

**I didn't think that I would ever continue the story, but it looks like I did. Maybe I'll actually finish it some day. Check back in another six years.**


End file.
